Faint
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Alistair Wonderland's psyched about going to Briar Beauty's Spelloween Party with his long-time crush, Bunny Blanc. But when he sees Bunny in an interesting choice of apparel, he reacts with the only thing he knows how. Short Alistair/Bunny drabble. Rated T for a little bit of safety.


**"Faint"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High and its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I've been in such a writing mood, I'd figured it was drabble time for me. So there's something I thought I'd never do... a Alistair/Bunny fic. So, here you go!**

* * *

Alistair Wonderland was walking around a good portion of the hallways inside Ever After High. The sun was setting on this perfect evening as he headed for Bunny Blanc's dorm room. He sighed with relief, especially when Bunny accepted his invitation to attend Briar Beauty's Spelloween Party down at the Village of Bookend. So far, everyone had been dressed up for the occasion.

Apple White and her date Daring Charming were dressed up as a queen and king (no surprise there), Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella were dressed up as both a cowboy and an indian, Dexter and Raven were both dressed up as a wizard and a cat, Blondie Lockes was dressed up as a huge teddy bear, Sparrow Hood was dressed up as an 80's glam rocker, and Duchess Swan was dressed up as ballerina (once again, no surprise).

Alistair of course, was dressed up as a space astronaut. But somehow, the suit became a little itchy for him. The part that was itchy the most was around his rear. The harder he scratched his rear, the redder his butt got. Even Sparrow had the audacity to laugh of him, accusing Alistair of picking his butt (when in reality, he was having a total rash).

"Ugggh, serves me right for having to choose this costume," Alistair groaned. "I could've gone with the dinosaur costume. At least that would make me a little less itchy."

Despite all of that itching, Alistair often wondered what Bunny would dress like for the party. Maybe she was an astronaut just like him. Or maybe she was dressed like a dinosaur with rabbit ears on top of her head. Either way, Bunny told him she had a surprise for him. Whatever it was, Alistair was dying to find out.

He didn't have to wait anymore as he stood outside of her door. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. However, Alistair had second thoughts.

 _"I'm not sure if I can do this,"_ Alistair thought with a clearing throat. _"Maybe I should run while I have the chance..."_

Before he could even think of running, the door opened.

And as Bunny Blanc stood beside him, Alistair's jaw dropped.

"So Alistair, ready to go?" Bunny replied.

"Bunny?" Alistair said before stuttering. "Y-y-you're... you're dressed up as..."

To Alistair's shock...

...

...

...

...

...

...Bunny was dressed up as a sexy, busty bunny girl with a cute cotton tail.

Alistair's face totally went red. He never imagined Bunny wearing something so sexy, so racy and so sensual that it looked like something out of a PlayPrince magazine. He could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. He was losing a little bit of breath, having that sexy image of her flow throughout his brain. Alistair tried to say the words he needed to say to her, but still remained speechless. Bunny tried to get to him the best he could.

"Alistair?" Bunny raised her eyebrow. "Are you there?"

After a few minutes of silence, Alistair finally responded...

...

...

...

...by fainting to the floor.

But to Bunny's amazement, Alistair had fainted with a blush and a smile. To her mind, it must've been Alistair's way of saying he liked it. Bunny could see it in his face.

"Cute bunny... nice, sexy bunny..." Alistair said in his fainting state.

Seeing him mumbled in a cute way, Bunny had no choice but to chuckle and smile back at him.

"Oh, Alistair." Bunny sighed. "You're so goofy when you do that..."

It would take Alistair a few minutes before he could regain consciousness. After that, they finally took off for the party. Which just goes to show from Alistair's point of view that Bunny Blanc was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

 **Yeah, I gotta admit it was a long drabble, but nevertheless, it was really fun.**

 **I mean, Bunny dressed up as an actual Playboy bunny? That'll defintely get Alistair's heart going! And just to let you know, PlayPrince is a parody of PlayBoy itself, just in case anyone caught that reference.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
